


【all丞】【共天明】

by bbl



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 坤丞 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbl/pseuds/bbl





	【all丞】【共天明】

共天明  
楔子

ooc宅斗宫斗意识大纲流  
abo=乾元、中庸、坤泽  
有车，有生子  
主13.23次73，有4568

 

非喜勿入

————————  
温州城说大不大说小却也不小，人口虽少但来来往往的商贾却多，所以温州是个十分富庶的枢纽城市

 

温州城有一大户，姓范，祖上也算是书香门第，如今朝上依旧有族人任职。小范算是偏支跟了自家老爹做了这读书人看不上的活计，断了书本，却承了族里的金银大份，范老太爷在的时候族里少不得人奉承他们这一支，老太爷没了，小范知道自己不擅长读书，但自家终究还是要出个当官的才好，便狠狠的盯了自己的儿子

 

范老太爷子息单薄，只有小范这一个乾元儿子便再无子女，索性小范争气，一连得了四个孩子，老大是个乾元却是个庶长子，挺小便没了爹亲，身子如今也不太利落。偏生老二也是个乾元，却是那个厉害主母所出，是个嫡。当时老大的爹还在，两人没少争宠，闹得也是乌烟瘴气，后来老大的爹没了，外面少不得人说是当家主母害的，当家主母却也不怵，狠狠的整治了后院一番，再没有人乱嚼舌根了

 

小范是个爱小孩子的，心心念念盼着再有个坤泽娃娃，主母身子有损却不能再生，只好给自己的人开了脸，结果新抬的姨娘还未怀上，外面的人却有了肚子，无法只好也接进家，而后便有了两个坤泽娃娃。老三是外面的人生的，男生女相，自小便是极为出挑的美，但却不得过小范好脸色，众人皆道是他爹出身不好，原是个清秀小倌儿，只一夜便飞上枝头变凤凰了，索性他爹也聪明生了孩子也自己安守本分耐心教养，主母太太也不好挑错。老四便是千盼万盼的坤泽娃娃，全家人都捧在手里怕摔了，含在口里怕化了，宝贝着养大的，虽是个庶出，却是自小养在主母房里

 

所以小范家有主母一人，姨娘两人，儿子四个，也算圆满

哦！多年过去了，小范成了老范，我们叫他范父

 

 

 

老大彦俊剑眉星目，只是性冷，自小便算是个神童，范父是存着叫他读书好出人头地为家里增光的意思的，奈何彦俊从小身子就不太好，手脚寒凉，药常年就没断过，咳疾也时有复发，是个小药罐子，范父心里也是怜惜的

 

老二正廷也是伶俐，对经商颇感兴趣，范父也颇器重他，奈何此子性子太冲眼里容不得沙子，还是个断掌暴脾气，范父素来温吞，大小挨老太爷训惯了，便不太喜欢此类性格

 

老三徐坤，范父不愿多说，虽然也是个坤泽，但范父却对这孩子喜欢不起来，可能总是觉得他的出生是个错误吧

 

老四，也是本文的主角，丞丞，是个典型娇生惯养出来的小少爷，是范老爷心尖上的肉(听名字就知道了)，也是不能再出的主母手里的宝(主母是把他亲自带大的感情不假)，是全家上下的宠儿。彦俊见了这上蹿下跳的小猴样的人，脸上的病气冷脸都要少了三分。甚至正廷这样苛于礼数的人也愿意惯着他宠他。但是丞丞稍稍大了些时，只和徐坤玩，因为觉得他和自己才是一样的

 

 

 

但是只有徐坤和他爹亲知道，徐坤不是个坤泽，而是个货真价实的乾元

 

而且只有这个货真价实的乾元知道，自己打小就对自己这个有点皮的小弟弟有那么点旖旎心思

 

————————  
年龄差还是真人相差数目，设定4和3同龄  
12同龄  
世界观，这个世界有女的就是少，可以忽略不计  
我名字只叫两个字我觉得好肉麻啊😂  
总感觉有点性转文学的意思太ooc了😂  
父母=父亲、爹亲

 

 

1小黄书

 

“丞丞！丞丞！快来！快来呀！”

“三哥哥！你等等我！”

范丞丞迈着胖乎的小腿，藕样的胳膊从橙黄色篷纱下若隐若现，脖子上腕子上还戴着金光闪闪保佑平安的璎珞和粗镯，累累赘赘笨笨拙拙的终于追上了前面的徐坤

 

两个小童终于会合在一处，金黄色衣裳的徐坤用着还未长开的美目示意丞丞，神秘兮兮的比着手，嘘声道“我带你去个好玩的地方”

 

……

画面一转

……

 

丞丞的身量却好似柳枝抽条一般，由圆滚滚，变细长长。他长大了，是个少年模样，只两颗痣还在旧处

 

时光的魅力真大，丞丞好似贪凉身上只着了棉布的小衣，半盖半穿了一件立领广袖闺门披，露出的胳膊上依旧带着幼儿般细腻光滑的皮肤，整个人却歪歪斜斜的趴在凉席上

 

他的脸暴露着不正常的红晕，空中还嘟嘟囔囔着什么，好似梦呓却是醉酒，时而不时还抬抬胳膊伸伸腿，嘴里咯吱咯吱的咬牙切齿着，好像在和谁打架一样

 

徐坤端着盘子走过来，里面只盛了一些应急蔬果诸如葡萄之类

他细心的剥开葡萄，轻拈着到丞丞嘴边，可丞丞还是睡着，徐坤笑了，将葡萄含在了自己嘴里。他拿起旁边的巾布，浸了水，温温柔柔的擦着丞丞额角的汗

 

丝丝凉凉的虽然舒服，但是还是把丞丞叫醒了

 

范丞丞睁开眼睛看了他一眼，转了个身枕着膀子，寻了个舒服位置，又把眼皮阖上了

 

徐坤还不泄气，又摆弄起丞丞的头发了，仔仔细细的编了个好看的型

“三哥哥，嗯，别闹”范丞丞睡的不甘心，哼哼唧唧的出了声，空着的那只手寻到颈后象征性的扑了扑，想制止徐坤，别打扰他睡觉

 

也不知是丞丞的声音的倦懒还是手指的微凉，点燃了徐坤的某根神经

 

唰！

 

徐坤的手快速的从丞丞颈下穿过去，一把把丞丞捞了起来，对着范丞丞微撅的嘴狠狠的吻了下去

 

徐坤的手指缠绕了丞丞的发，牢牢的固定着他的头，好叫他无法动弹。徐坤口中的舌肆无忌惮的追逐着，侵略着，带着葡萄的清甜味道，却汲取了范丞丞口中为数不多的氧气

 

范丞丞昏昏沉沉的头脑这下更加像是不曾存在过一样，神智早已魂飞天外，身体也彻底缴械投降了

 

他吻了他许久，久到树上的蝉都叫累了昏死过去

 

“三哥哥？”  
范丞丞这轻轻一声不是梦呓便是下意识的询问寻求安全感，他或许在迷蒙中无所适从

 

徐坤却将他揉在怀中，让他的头靠在自己的颈窝里，轻轻的拍着他的背，哄着他，就像是和小时候做的一样

 

“三哥哥，你真好，丞丞喜欢你呢”  
范丞丞神智清明了几分，他喜欢温温柔柔的徐坤，他喜欢这个从小陪伴他的温暖怀抱

“我也喜欢丞丞啊”

“真的嘛？”  
“那我们拉勾勾！”范丞丞从徐坤怀里挣扎出来，显派似的伸出小指头，又好像怕徐坤反悔。徐坤笑了

“怎么还像一个小孩子，越活越回去了呢？”嘴上是吐槽，手指却诚恳的绕上

 

 

……

 

 

范丞丞的后腰腰窝生的极美，徐坤想着

他小时候肉肉的看不太出来，今年个子长的飞快，好些衣服都穿不下了，身材却是瘦了好些，腰上却是显出了这么个优点

 

徐坤一手给范丞丞打着扇子，一手给他腰上的蚊子咬的包涂抹着药膏

唉

徐坤叹了一声，却放下了床帐，仔细夜风吹到睡熟的丞丞，又躺回了大床上，认命般继续给他打着扇子

 

墙外的蛐蛐还在没完没了不知死活的叫着扰人

徐坤心里听着无比的烦躁  
喝了好些梅子汤才堪堪压下火去

范丞丞那头觉得痒痒却冲着包狠狠的挠了几下，抓出了好些红印

徐坤心疼他，却也被他挠的痒痒的

 

终于还是吻了上去

 

口中的梅子汁顺着腰窝留了下来，一些浸染了床单，一些顺着股沟往下淌

 

徐坤心里又叹了一声，却吹熄了灯

 

他的手掌涂抹着梅子汁，大片的摊开，手指却顺着流淌的痕迹一点点试探着，搅动着，悠远神秘的地方

 

啧啧出声

 

范丞丞终于被弄醒了，他搞不懂他的哥哥在做什么

徐坤眼神幽深，他怀揣着巨大的勇气，终于颤抖出声

“丞丞，永远和三哥哥在一起好不好？”

范丞丞不知所云，却觉得心里喜滋滋的，狗狗眼在黑暗中依旧亮晶晶的，他活泼的点头道

“好！”

 

徐坤亲吻他的额头，缓缓的移动到鼻尖唇角，范丞丞乖乖巧巧顺从的环住了他的脖子

 

他将范丞丞的安放在枕头上，一面从小盒子里挖出好大一块药膏，一面细细亲吻着丞丞的脖子，锁骨，他垂下的长卷发遮在了丞丞的胸膛胯下，黑发带着光泽与芳香遮盖着月光一样的少年肌肤，隐隐约约，却美的惊心动魄

 

范丞丞被一动一跳的头发搔着，觉得痒，刚要忍不住笑出声音，胸口红樱却是被一口含住，湿湿热热，却不得不叫他脑子炸开了花

 

徐坤一面吻着，一面将药膏融在入口，细细扩张着，丞丞明显身子已经长成，坤泽的天性使一切都带着顺利

 

 

在被徐坤压下的那一刻，范丞丞仿佛终于明白这是在做什么，一声惊呼却被徐坤狠狠的吻了回去

 

 

从来都是温柔的哥哥好像变了一个人，他变得喜欢舔舐身下的最最挚爱的弟弟，好像一个护子的小兽，害怕掌上明珠受伤，宁可发狂的把它吞噬入腹，也不能叫它受到一点伤害

 

 

随着范丞丞的呜咽声变得低沉，变得沙哑，徐坤终于放开了他的唇，丞丞慢慢动了情，呻吟声也满口暖糯甜腻

 

入口的药化了，清凉的感觉早就消失不见，变得似火，似酒，炙人，醉人，凸显出内里的痒，比蚊子咬着的包还痒，非逮什么东西好好抓一下才得过瘾，才罢

 

 

若是黑夜能够勾勒眉眼，其实身上的那个人才是最叫人血脉喷张的存在，身上的每一寸，一分不多一分不少，鼻头精致圆巧，脸也尖尖，痣也恰到好处，若只看这唇齿，便可与绝色美人的坤泽一决高下，可惜他不是坤泽，他的锁骨瘦却精致，他的腰腹平滑，却随着起伏隐隐显出肌肉的线条来

 

 

是的，徐坤是个乾元

瞒了所有人

也感谢这个谎言，使他得以与范丞丞寸步不离的长大

 

范丞丞身上终于染上了他的香

 

 

 

 

………………  
……

 

午后的阳光顺着窗斜着打进了屋内  
徐坤撑着额小憩，范丞丞枕着他的大腿憨乎乎的睡得正香  
好一幅温暖闲适的春光

 

徐坤缓缓的翻着书页，仿佛刚才不过春梦一场，他摸了摸丞丞的头，心中暗道  
只剩半年，看来要抓紧了

 

范丞丞仿佛被痒醒了，“哼唧”一声，伸了伸胳膊腿，随即一挺身，行如流水的坐了起来，星星一样的眸还泛着若有似无的困倦的水光

“三哥哥，你在看书嘛？”

“看的什么书？”  
丞丞伸手欲拿，徐坤却合上不理他，丞丞堪堪只看了个书封  
“呀！这书我在二哥那里见过，他说这是要成亲的人才……”

 

“难不成三哥哥想要夫婿了？”丞丞带着天真的狡黠，调笑道

 

他三哥笑而不语

 

 

 

【作者:真的是，春梦一场】

 

 

2.小贵人

 

范丞丞第一次见到陈立农的时候  
是他坐在二哥正廷的马上躲在斗篷下溜出去玩的一个冬日午后  
只是悄咪咪的瞥了一眼，丝毫没有意识到那个粉衣小少年，会是他日后的“贵人”

 

 

……

“下半年老爷的生辰，你外祖家会有兄弟来”  
小花厅里，主母尤氏与他的亲子正廷说道

“哦，长靖哥会来吗？”  
“不光他，你的表弟琳凯那个小鬼头也来呢”

正廷放下了手中的账簿

“……母亲，小鬼的年纪……是不是和丞丞一样大？”

尤氏颔首

“您不会是要……亲上加亲？”

“小鬼那孩子是我二哥家的，品性自然不必说，虽然人无拘束了些，倒也算脾气相投，我当然是想的，丞丞那样的性格，我总想着怎样才好，嫁到我娘家……也自然不会受欺负”

正廷皱了皱眉头  
“丞丞还太小，母亲可曾向外祖家透过口风”

“还没问过你父亲，自然是没有的，再说，我们家是坤泽，哪有我们先提出的道理”

见正廷还皱着眉头，尤氏疑惑，却也更温柔道

“虽然还早，但是我在这多相看些也总归没错的”

“还有你……”  
正廷打断道  
“大哥，母亲还未曾安排过，您也不怕旁人嚼您口舌”

尤氏惊讶他今天为何脾气会突然暴躁，也有些微怒

“你父亲什么想法你又不是不知，他想着我们家还能出个读书人呢！总说你大哥还早，别扰了心思”

正廷冷哼了一声，又拾起账簿，翻了几页道

“母亲也惦记惦记三弟吧，他不是也快到年纪了么，若有合适的也想想他，丞丞……还早呢！”

 

 

 

……  
……

 

范丞丞见今天天气好，便寻了风筝叫二哥陪他放着玩，到了院子却不见人  
他找不到人只好七拐八拐到了一个格外清雅幽静的小院子

“大哥哥，今天歇歇罢，老读书仔细眼睛呢”

“我们来放风筝，三哥哥说眼睛多看远有好处呢”

彦俊抬头对着丞丞笑了，露出淡淡酒窝，温温和和却一改往日冷意，映得屋子明媚了许多

丞丞也学他，嘴角极弯，露出几颗牙来  
彦俊看了，笑的口更张，更开怀了

 

“大哥哥，平常也这么笑才好呢”

“走吧，我领你放风筝去”

……

 

 

“大少爷，夫人寻了你们要去红叶寺上香呢”

彦俊给丞丞擦了汗领着净了手，疑惑道  
“怎么这么突然，之前也没提起过”

“小的也不知啊，听传话大丫头说，是老爷主家有老太爷病了刚来的信，要求红叶寺的灵符呢”

“三哥哥知不知道要出去玩，让我告诉他去？”丞丞问

“小的，都通知了，三少爷说今日不爽利便不去了”

“我说他今天怎么不怎么理我呢，那我……那我也不去了罢”丞丞咬咬牙决定了

“也好，也好！”仆人擦了擦额上的汗，朝彦俊微笑着“马车都准备好了，大少爷收拾收拾罢”

 

……

丞丞离开时却忘了带风筝，急急转身回去拿却又撞上了廊下捧着蔬果的小姑娘，花花绿绿的染了一身

身边的小厮新淳没忍住训斥小丫鬟“好死不死，怎么弄得，这可怎么好？”

一旁彦俊的大丫鬟只好出来救场，“我们少爷新制了一些新衣，我拿出来给三少爷先换上吧，有些大处，我可以先改改”

丞丞听了可以穿大哥哥的新衣裳，心里有些开心，便不做计较了

 

……

范丞丞穿了一身彦俊经典标配水色纱衣，开开心心的去找三哥徐坤显派，三哥看了却没有什么好脸色，对着一身水色的他爱答不理的，他便有些不开心，后悔没跟去上香

 

丞丞悻悻出了老三的院子，却看到二哥一行人

“二哥哥也是去上香的吧？”丞丞嘟囔着，便撇下了小厮新淳，偷偷跟着新来的小丫鬟一道上了马车

 

 

 

……

“范丞丞？！”  
“你怎么在这！”正廷扶额

丞丞低头，他谁都不怕，单单只怕这个二哥

“你，你去找母亲，他在正堂，他若是叫你呆着，你便不许给我出屋子！懂吗”

丞丞应了，去寻了尤氏，尤氏忙里抽闲的训了他两句，给他擦了擦小花脸，便叫了个小和尚，给他寻个阴凉屋子歇着，到晚上凉快了再叫他出来吃素斋

 

丞丞吃了几块素点心，便无聊的睡着了

他不知道他再醒来，整个命运都会改变

 

……

……

范丞丞胳膊枕麻了，睡够了刚要醒，便听到窸窸窣窣的声音

“是他吗？”  
“水蓝色儿衣裳的，还是细皮嫩肉公子哥儿，错不了”

然后一个麻袋便从头罩到尾，范丞丞刚要喊，一个闷棍就砸了下来

“不是说迷药3天的量嘛？你砸这一下”  
“万无一失嘛”

“先去哪？”  
“先去旁边镇子那个闹鬼的破庙躲一晚，明天早上，有人接我们进城”

“然后呐？”  
“问那么多干啥？之后也没我们的事儿，到时候就有人给他送进城里的倌倌坊”

“啥？卖了他？”  
“也不是，听说只想坏了他名声，给他按个好色的名头”

 

 

 

……

夜已深  
“农农，下了雨啊”周锐伸手接了接  
“看来一时不会停，锐哥小心受凉”

一旁的小厮主动上前献媚道“少爷我知道附近有个破庙可以躲雨”

“好，带对了有赏”

“驾”  
“驾驾”

 

……

 

3.小红楼

 

范父出海经商，大抵秋天才能回来，却先捎了信回家，信上的内容大概是，经商途中与临城的黄氏一族较好，叫家中夫人逢节送些节礼，没事也多些走动

尤氏没说什么，只是依言办了  
可信是徐坤读的，他难免多想，恐怕黄氏有合适的后生子弟了

这当然是不会给他准备的，父亲平素不关心他，虽衣食住行与丞丞别无二致，但他也知道这多半是为了丞丞的亲事

 

可这样，比给自己准备的还令人发愁

 

此乃后话，容后再讲

 

 

……

破庙中

绑匪二人前脚到了破庙，后脚雨就变得大了起来  
二人生了火，烘着手，还把范丞丞从袋子里放了出来

 

范小公子十分省心的昏着，做着梦

那是他十岁的时候，他跟着父亲去书院接大哥哥，回程时却碰到了山贼

他们和家人失散，是大哥彦俊带着他躲进了山洞里，保护他照顾他，哄着他安慰他睡觉，一点点吃的都让给了他，还为他寻野果子摔伤了，留下病根，他大哥自从那个时候就常常对他说，丞丞，待我及第，便带你离开这个大染缸，我们去一个山清水秀的地方，过最安静的生活

在梦里他仿佛又回到了那个担惊受怕饿肚子的时候，他们等了三天，终于等到了父亲的人寻到这个山洞

 

他终于醒了，但也只能继续装晕，庙里只有柴火燃烧的批拨作响声

 

 

陈立农一行人因母重病正急急赶路回家，幸老天降雨，有缘与范丞丞再碰上一面

 

之前那热络谄媚的小厮看庙里还有人，便搭讪道

“几位也是城里去嘛？”  
绑匪一人应了  
“那是你家孩子？好生俊俏”小厮下巴颏朝范丞丞方向点了点

“哦哦，我家侄子，生了病想去城中找大夫呢”

“大哥啊！我们先走吧，赶紧进城去找大夫”一人说  
“是是是，感觉侄子发热了，我们赶紧的，不打扰几位了”

两人给蓝衫少年戴上了斗笠，少年发梢湿乎乎的贴在脸上，只在斗笠遮过脸时的才悄悄睁开眼睛，刚要张嘴求救，不知怎么，又昏了过去

 

周锐皱着眉看着他们，待他们走了，便扯了陈立农的衣袖，暗暗道

“我瞧着他不像普通人家的孩子，衣料看起来也不简单，怕是……？”

陈立农却目光怔怔

那双眼睛

他记得！！！

……

数年之前，陈立农曾经在大街上遇见正廷一行人  
那个时候的陈立农是最恣意的年纪，好读书也好江湖  
他对正廷很有好感，小小年纪，就颇有经商之才  
无非容貌身份，只单纯从长处看人

他对正廷抱拳颔首，正廷回礼，姿势却有些奇怪

后面的斗篷不规则的鼓起，里面露出红彤彤的半张孩子脸，陈立农对脸并无印象，但是亮晶晶的黑曜石般的眼睛，却叫他记在了心里

……

“锐哥，我们追！”

 

 

 

……

 

 

“大哥！我们这是被发现了吗！”  
“别说话，我们赶快把他送进城里，便跟我们没有关系了”

“大大大哥，他们好像追过来了”  
“快！”

 

 

……

尤氏看着雨越来越大心里没来由的担心  
他们这一次可能要呆到明日才走，想着几个小的可能早就饿了，便吩咐了把素斋端上来

正廷看着彦俊上了饭桌之后，脸色就变得十分难看，尤氏看着正廷那副样子便十分不喜，问道“丞丞呢？若是睡着了就送些点心过去，叫他醒了吃”

管家婆子急匆匆的跑了进来  
“不好了！不好了！小少爷不见了！”

 

一道惊雷突然响在寺庙上空，吓坏了屋内所有人，白光照在每个人的脸上，把每个人怪异的表情看的一清二楚

 

……

绑匪二人将带着范丞丞送到城门口，有人接应  
绑匪对其中头人道“恐怕有人追我们，你们万事小心”  
头人细细问过，只好决定计划不变，只好换一个倌坊——小红楼  
吩咐了手下人，计划不变，送到红楼，把门一关，再把几个娇艳的倌一并剥了扔到身边，时间到了，再放出风声

也不知这个少爷得罪了谁，都是血气阳刚的年纪，去逛逛花楼，本就正常，这也算的上臭了名声吗

 

 

……

尤氏被正廷扶着，他吩咐了二子赶紧回家看看丞丞是不是先回了家

另一方吩咐了仆从翻遍整个山头，却不要惊动其他人

他最怕坏了丞丞的名声

尤氏吩咐了下去，便转着佛珠，祈求这只是虚惊一场

 

徐坤在家收到消息，只披了袍子便跑到丞丞屋子去，果然丞丞不在，问过了新淳，只知道他跟着去了上香

徐坤突然想到了，那一身水蓝的丞丞，他好像明白了什么，便收拾了衣服，去寻正廷

这时雨已停，天快要亮了

 

 

……

范丞丞淋了雨，真的发了热，半昏不醒还挨了一闷棍外加一手刀

他被扔到了小红楼的床上，一群莺莺燕燕被老鸨赶过来伺候他  
其中有个带头的，胆大的叫清风，他知道这是个好机会，便主动上前剥了他的衣服

一遍感叹衣料新鲜，一遍感叹范丞丞的好皮相

却觉得触感太烫，再一嗅嗅，不对，这不是个乾元少爷，这是个和自己一样的坤泽！

天啊！那清风想叫人却咬了咬牙认了，这一单可是大手笔，老鸨不会放过的，若是弄错了，大家都要吃苦头，龟公的鞭子可不是那么好捱的，那怎么办瞒着吧！

吩咐了一堆小的，都穿的单薄些围着范丞丞的床绕一圈

 

范丞丞当然不知道他身边的人的内心活动发生了多大的波澜

他现在的情况可不只是淋了雨发热那么简单

他  
初次发情了

 

 

4.同心结

陈立农一行人追到了城内  
此时徐坤刚刚得知范丞丞失踪

陈立农一面派人通知范府上，一面追寻到了那绑匪二人，威压之下，二人说了他们知道的全部消息，连小红楼的位置也一并告诉了他们，但是谁人是幕后主使二人却是不知

 

……

徐坤找到了正廷  
他也想出去寻丞丞  
正廷道“还不够添乱嘛，你出去算什么”

徐坤回以一笑  
“二哥，丞丞走的时候穿的是蓝衣裳……”

正廷眉目一凛

 

“你，可以去。务必，小心些”

 

 

 

……

 

陈立农赶到红楼便是眼前这么一个旖旎景象

范丞丞衣衫半露的躺在中间的大圆榻上，身边还有个没穿什么的少年半抱半搂着他，剩下还有好些个小倌赤果果地躺在四周，屋子里的熏香特别浓，在这种有其他用途的熏香的作用下，几个胆大互相抚慰了起来，有几个甚至把手都伸在范丞丞的裙子下

 

真真的……是……

叫人血脉膨胀

气不打一处来

 

 

清风见有人冲了进来，心中还在疑惑，怎么来的这样快

却见冲进来的是个眉目如画的乾元，便支起身子拥了上去

 

陈立农无视了他，脱了外袍，把范丞丞裹的严严实实的抱了起来

周锐带着手下人打退了小红楼的众人，也冲进了屋里

“找到了？”  
“嗯”

周锐闻着香，咳了两声，一脚踢翻了香炉

“那我们快走吧”

 

“还想走！！”城门接应的那伙人赶了过来，头人见了陈立农怀中的人脸当时就脸色大变

抓错人了？！！  
当初戴着斗笠谁也没想到不是正主啊

这么抓了这么个祖宗

赶紧上把人抢回来，送回去，还能交差

可不能把这个小祖宗的事儿漏出去，吃不了兜着走

 

……

 

当机立断，两伙人又打了起来

 

 

陈立农退回了屋里，一面吩咐了人通知丞丞家人

他觉得范丞丞身上的热度越来越高，很是担心，但是无法脱身，也有些急躁了起来，觉得自己心里好像生了一团火

 

一屋子的莺莺燕燕一看进来那么多剑拔弩张的人，早就吓到都缩在了角落里

 

只有清风壮着胆子站了起来，他披上了衣服，朝着陈立农行礼  
“公子，我知道一个密道，都是平常给高官使的，怕他们家母夜叉找来……”

“快带我去”

周锐也道“农农先走，我功夫比你好，我来垫后”

 

……

 

离开了屋内，浓厚的熏香味早就散了，可是陈立农却总感觉鼻尖被一种很好闻的橙花花香气萦绕着，好像能顺着胸腔钻进腰腹，盘亘在其中，越来越热

 

偏偏范丞丞还不知觉的往陈立农怀里凑，他只是发烧觉得冷，想汲取一点温暖，可到后来，却喜欢上了这个人身上清清冷冷的香气，头在陈立农颈窝，蹭啊蹭啊～小手甚至无意识的在他胸前抓挠着

 

陈立农有些紧绷

 

“公子，奴说一句话，这位小公子非是一般发热，而是，坤泽初次发情”

 

“那，要如何？”

 

“也不难，只要公子对这位小公子脖子上的腺体咬上一口，便能压制他……”

 

清风的话还未说完，陈立农便一口咬了上去，他也怕，若是在这样任由范丞丞无意识的挑拨下去，他可能真的会忍不住做出什么来

 

地道修的干净平坦，每隔一段甚至还有一个小空间可以休息，范丞丞也变得安静了许多

“还有多长？”

清风却不好意思道，“我们这个出口是通往城外的，就是花了大手笔因为建了这么个玩应，我们才没比过倌倌坊”

 

陈立农。。。

 

 

才好了没多久，范丞丞又开始蹭起来，这次更大发，开始扯自己衣服了，扯了自己的还不算完，也扯着陈立农的衣服

陈立农心里一开始念叨着

君子有所为有所不为

后来是

不能乘人之危

再后来

要给心爱之人一个最完美的洞房

现在算什么

 

 

陈立农依旧保持紧绷，范丞丞扯不动了终于不乱扯了，他睁开眼睛，环住陈立农的脖子，迷迷茫茫中就冲着陈立农的唇吻了上去，离开时还“啵”了一声，自己傻呵呵的笑了，陈立农却鬼使神差的舔了舔自己唇角

染了情欲的眼睛却不敢看着范丞丞，他问

“不是说，刚才便能好的吗？”

“可能是小少爷吸了太多香进去，药性太烈了，只能解了别无他法”清风解释道

 

陈立农再没经过人事也懂了清风什么意思

 

他一脚踹开一间屋子的门，屋内很整洁，清风翻了一些用品出来，站在旁边却不肯走

陈立农看向他，他哆嗦道“若是公子有碍，奴可以……”

 

陈立农哑着嗓子叫他“滚！”

 

清风只好退出关门守在门外

 

 

……

 

陈立农颤抖着解开了丞丞的衣襟，将他平放在床上，摩挲了许久，终是下定了决心，一口含住了丞丞的，上下吞吐着

 

范丞丞有所感觉，闭着眼睛，像小兽一样哼哼唧唧哼出了声

 

他年纪虽小，在药性的加持下，却撑了许久，直到陈立农额上出了细细的汗，才肯泄出来

 

陈立农漱了口，却见范丞丞歪着头睁开眼睛满目星星的看着他  
“你长得可真好看”

“我好像在哪儿见过你……？”范丞丞的声音有些哑，额上还生着冷汗

陈立农心疼的把他团成小小的一个，拢在怀里暖着他

 

 

“叫我农农，我是你的夫君”

陈立农吻上他的额头，将剑上的红绳玉坠子栓在丞丞脚踝上，还打了一个同心结，红白相衬，好看极了

 

“记住我，我是农农，我会娶你，这是我们的信物不能丢”

 

“答应我，等我来娶你，你不许喜欢上任何人”他抵着丞丞的额头道

 

他很担心，这一趟回去，他们家老爷子会关住他，不叫他娶一个商贾的儿子，他怕，他怕他的母亲熬不住这一关，他怕叫丞丞等三年，他怕他再也见不上他

 

“农农……”范丞丞迷迷糊糊的应了一声

 

“我喜欢你，丞丞”陈立农却极为郑重

 

范丞丞只记得那个粉红衣裳的少年一点点身影，有些哀伤的微垂眼角，和混合了桃木质香的清冷味道

 

好像是雨后初晴，木桃花开

 

 

范丞丞又晕了过去

…………  
……

 

 

 

 

上天却不愿意眷顾陈立农  
他叫  
范丞丞不再记得他，不再记得这样一个旖旎的晚上

 

5.玉蝴蝶

范丞丞只知道他十四岁那年发过一场高烧  
其余再也不记得  
只记得父亲回了家知道自己曾生了病，很是生气

那个时候的他也察觉到  
全家人的压抑气氛  
可他努力回想却什么也想不起来  
只是觉得自己的身体好像长大了  
在养病的半个月总能若有似无闻到一种很好闻的香味

三哥哥常常去瞧他却总不肯多待  
一天清晨叫三哥徐坤撞上他赖床  
徐坤调笑他，却摸到褥子湿漉漉的  
范丞丞羞红了脸  
他最近总能梦到一个看不见脸的粉衫人  
他的声音软软，连身上的味道却清冷的  
他对早上褥子变湿而感到羞耻  
徐坤却目光幽深道  
“丞丞你长大了”

半个月后，他痊愈了，全家人也恢复了正常  
好像大家都不记得发生过什么，那种缄口不言的隐瞒感消失了，他自己也渐渐忘记曾经生过病的不愉快  
又变成了原来那个生龙活虎的小少爷

 

 

……

“徐坤也要到年纪了，我们……”尤氏一面为范父理着衣领一面道

“这不是我们能挑选的，现在的形势，谁也不知道…………等等罢”范父拍了拍他的手

“听说黄兄家递了帖子来？”

尤氏笑道“不错，他家主母请我们去吃花宴”  
又嗔道“后宅的事，你倒比我清楚了”

范父笑道“不敢抢你功劳”  
“让丞丞好好打扮打扮，虽然他们家更看重品性，可我们家什么也不能差了”

 

……

徐坤最近经常亲手做了小点心给丞丞吃  
范丞丞吃的极其开心  
结果下来几场秋雨，脸上却突然生出了不少小红疹子来，用粉也遮不住  
吃了药也不见好转  
可急坏了尤氏  
马上就到黄家下的帖子的时间了，之前就推过一次，不好再推

徐坤却拿了个精致的小幕帷  
劝道“母亲莫急，那家人不是说看的是品性，这面相遮住也无妨，顺便测测诚意”  
尤氏别无他法只好应允

 

 

……  
黄府

黄夫人道“温州城真是好，我们住惯了倒是不想走了呢，就是这宅子有些小了，若是以后孩子们住，我们还要置办一个更大的才是”

尤氏笑道“你怎么就这样急，八字还没一撇呢”  
黄夫人也笑道“怎么没有，难不成你要反悔不是？”

黄夫人衔过幕帷下那人的手  
说到“你瞧瞧，多好看”

尤氏也笑，黄夫人又夸“腰肢也好”  
尤氏却是变了脸色，丞丞的腰虽也柔软却也带着一种刚劲儿，莫不是……

黄夫人“走罢，也瞧瞧我们的”

黄夫人领着去了一假山上的小亭，亭上还额外制了一面山水屏风，另备了些许茶点

他指了指下面的石子路，示意尤氏去瞧

尤氏远远看到了自己夫君的身影，旁边的便是黄老爷，后面却跟了两位年轻人，一天绀蓝，一若芽绿

尤氏莫名，只好看向黄夫人  
黄夫人却笑了“那蓝衣裳的是我娘家侄子，颇好读书，不知比我们家的强上了多少倍”

“哎呦，你可别告诉我你瞧上了我们家侄子，这我可是不依的，要不是我只有明昊一个儿子，我肯定叫我侄子做了我的儿婿！”

尤氏只笑“那你可真肥水不流外人田！”

“我们家也算是老贵族了，我说的是王家，现在早就比不上那些新贵，我这个侄子身上还不如我的明昊，明昊还有个他家祖上挣来的侯位，可是子异……哎”

尤氏也一并叹气

黄夫人听了他的叹息声便更觉得尤氏为人和善，又道“若是你知道还有谁家的孩子合适，可一定要告诉我，我为子异也相看相看”

 

花宴快要开始了，黄夫人变得忙碌起来

幕帷下的那人服了服身子不知跟尤氏说了些什么，黄夫人眼观六路耳听八方道“你也别叫孩子拘束了，叫人跟着就行”

既然都这样说了，尤氏也不好说什么，心里却道，这个婆婆未来是个好相与的，丞丞过来也不会太吃亏

可是他瞥了瞥徐坤离开的方向，心里隐隐有些担心，便叫了人暗暗跟上

是的，此时的丞丞吃了徐坤的点心正歪在自己床上睡得正香，他的三哥哥不愿意他嫁给别人，想尽办法阻止这一切，只想出了这么个办法，黄夫人不喜欢什么他便做什么

可是黄夫人看起来却更喜欢他了，这让徐坤很苦恼，他只能从黄家公子黄明昊身上下手了

 

……

“站住！”  
黄明昊一行人停下，他疑惑的回头看着他所谓的未来“伴侣”

“公子，我不是我们家小公子，但是我受我家公子之托前来，还请公子对此婚事再三考虑，我家公子已有心上人，如果可以还请公子不要答应这件婚事，我家公子必会感激不尽”

黄明昊却笑了“有意思，我会考虑的”  
徐坤见也无法在说什么了，只好离开

黄明昊见他离开，便回头问了表兄王子异，却见到王子异的眼神一直看向那慢慢隐于花丛中的身影

“你觉得他说的是真的吗？”  
“半真半假吧！”  
“哦~哪半真哪半假?”黄明昊来了兴致

“他不是你那未来媳妇是真的，有心上人是假的”  
“你怎知道？”  
“范府纪律严明，一个尚在闺中的小公子怎么会在家长都不知的情况下就有了心上人呢？这不可能”

“那你怎么知道他不是本人？”  
“就是感觉，他说的如此真诚自然，不似本人伪装成他人，不过……”

“不过什么”  
“不过从举止来看，他应该也是位身份尊贵的公子，这倒是有趣了”王子异微笑道

“就你知道的多，真是有了心上人的人就是不一样，话说你什么时候向我们本家求亲呐？”黄明昊打趣道

 

……  
……

花宴之后又是中秋节宴，两家互送了节礼，黄夫人又邀尤氏，这次点了人数，乾元儿子可以不来，但是两个坤泽公子却是一定要到的

尤氏很是紧张，难道黄夫人发现了不曾，怎么会打听出他家还有个坤泽呢

范父对外也只称家里只有三子，徐坤却很少提过

尤氏无法，只好硬着脸皮去，结果他高估了黄夫人，他果然看不出上次来的是谁，亲亲热热的又夸道丞丞，范丞丞只好模模糊糊的应和着

徐坤的脸色很难看，他空有想法，但是对于一个养在深闺的“坤泽”来说，他，无力阻拦

 

这一次男宾女宾一起用宴，中间只隔了一个巨大的紫桐嵌翡翠苏绣花鸟屏，真真彰显了黄氏的风范

散会时，范丞丞见到了黄明昊，比想象的好的多，与几位哥哥都不遑多让

待到他看见了王子异的蓝衣裳，却笑了

“你和我大哥一样，喜欢穿蓝衣裳，有趣”

黄明昊也笑了，此时彦俊已去参加会试了，再回来便是举人，若是他在，两个水色少年，想想便觉得养眼，黄明昊向范丞丞抱了抱手

正廷主动挡了他的视线，徐坤立即拉着丞丞上了马车

 

 

……

正廷回家寻了母亲尤氏  
“不在等等吗？”

“琳凯表弟不是已经在来的路上了吗？”  
正廷眼圈发红

尤氏摇了摇头

“大概是，，定下了”

 

 

……

范府过生辰的前三天，尤家兄弟还没到，黄府却送了生辰贺礼加定亲信物

一对翡翠蝴蝶

 

……

丞丞从尤氏手里拿了一只在手中把玩

尤氏收起了一只，叫他佩戴上另一只

 

范丞丞将蝴蝶系在腰间时，心里没来由的疼了一下

好像原本不谙世事的心突然觉得空落落了

他觉得脚腕上的同心结红到灼得眼睛疼

可是他却舍不得摘下

他觉得他好像遗忘了什么

一个十分重要的诺言

一个完成不了的承诺

……

6.兽角簪

时间回溯

“勒令全府，谁都不许给我透露半句，否则只我们尤家就能要了他们的命”  
尤氏坐在首位，一时间好像苍老了许多  
“去信给老爷，叫他赶快回来罢”他揉着眉头道  
“还有，瞒着丞丞，他若问，谁也不能告诉他”

“母亲，别太担心了，此事，不宜声张，你们都悄悄吩咐下去吧，知道的别乱说，不知道的也不许问”正廷出声安慰道

“母亲，丞丞醒了，但好像不记得了”徐坤匆匆而来  
尤氏攥着椅子扶手许久，却歇了一口气

“忘了好啊，忘了好”

 

尤氏细细的瞧了瞧丞丞  
“我的儿，你只是发了高烧，一定要好好吃药，听到了没？”

范丞丞在被窝里乖乖巧巧的点头

 

 

……

屋里只剩下尤氏正廷母子，尤氏背对着他的儿子，眼睛疲惫阖上了一瞬又极锐利睁开

“孽障！跪下”  
“取家法来”

正廷后背已是伤痕累累，衣裳的每一道破损都透着血红色

“你可知错？”尤氏无比痛心

“我就是再讨厌彦俊，也未存害他之心，你……你真是争气啊”

正廷没有反驳  
大错是他做的  
若是这次丞丞真有个好歹，恐怕不用父亲母亲惩罚，他也会杀了那些人，再以命抵罪的

“正廷，你是我的亲子，你心里什么想法我不会不知道”

正廷依旧低着头，一声不吭，他以为尤氏会说彦俊，结果

“我知道，你喜欢丞丞，是超越的兄弟之情的那种喜欢，可是……”

“可是你们毕竟是亲兄弟啊！他终有一天会嫁给别人，会离开这个家，他也是我养大的，也是我的肉，你以为我就舍得么？！”

“但这是规矩，是天理伦常，变不了的”

“你死了这份心吧！”

正廷终于抬起头，满目猩红的看着他

尤氏无力的扶着椅子坐下  
他想到了那个虽然风尘仆仆却依旧气质卓然的粉衣少年

 

 

他留下那枚举世无双的兽角簪  
他说，那是我们陈家长房的传家信物  
他说，他立即就要回到京中禀告长辈  
他说，以此为诺必来求娶  
他说，求求您，让丞丞嫁给我吧，我会对他好的

尤氏不由得想到曾经的自己，范父那个时候与他也算门不当户不对，尤氏是满门英烈的将门后代，范父只是商贾，富甲一方又如何，门第终究，，，可是他还是嫁了

尤氏哽咽，他可怜眼前的孩子，可是这次却是他们高攀不起，京中阁老家的长孙，太子一派的红人，无论如何也不好涉及的

“我……”  
“夫人！”那少年却跪了下来  
“我们没有坏了规矩，事发突然，我，不得已而为之，我一定会负责的，还请夫人善待丞丞！”  
“我不知家母身体能否熬过这一关，求您等等我，今年我一定会给范家一个交代的！”

尤氏相信眼前的少年不是意气用事，他会说到做到，未来如何他无法决定，他只能此时颔首，叫粉衣少年放心离开

 

 

……

范父赶了回来，却直接将簪退了回去，没有附上只言片语

……

陈立农再见到那支簪却是那年年末  
在自家祖父手里  
“立农，如今看来，现在的你衬不上这只簪”  
“回到你的院子里，好好思过吧”

他的母亲也没有熬过那一个年末  
他的丞丞也在那一个年末与别家过了信物

 

他的丞丞要在后年春暖花开时嫁人啦  
嫁的却不是他

7

 

尤家兄弟终于到了  
长靖大哥哥比彦俊大些，十分沉稳，已有婚约  
琳凯和徐坤同年，仍是个活泼好动的性子

鬓边编了细细碎碎的小辫子拢到后脑，剑袖白衫干净利落，衣角下摆有着金黄色百兽样纹，显出尤家的底蕴来

正廷不得不承认，这是他见过除了他以外能将白衣驾驭不错的人

琳凯这只小鬼头喜欢捉弄丞丞徐坤，尤家都是一水儿的乾元兄弟，哪里见过这样的坤泽弟弟呢

徐坤丞丞，他更喜欢捉弄范丞丞，因为他更好玩些，一生气脸颊就变的圆滚滚的，好不可爱

尤氏见到丞丞恢复了之前活泼的样子，少了担心，觉得琳凯与丞丞脾性相投，又是自家，竟有些相配

但族人皆为保家卫国，少不得打打杀杀，若是真有事故，就不算是一桩美事了

 

徐坤不算喜欢小鬼，他总是对这些外来者充满敌意与危机感

令他开心的是，范丞丞也不喜欢他

范丞丞不止一次暗骂道“我去他的，又不是天王老子，凭什么总抢我的吃的”

丞丞的嬷嬷做的东西新奇又好吃，小鬼向来多动且喜欢新鲜事物，贪嘴到恨不得把丞丞那份也一并吃了去

“饿死鬼托生，母亲还那么宠他，这么不瞧瞧他欺负人的真面目”丞丞扶着被小鬼弄乱的小揪揪头发，跺着脚，着实气急了

 

……

“兄长，我想参加今年的武举比赛”小鬼对长靖道  
“怎的突然转了性子？”长靖疑惑  
“姑姑找我谈了谈，问我以后有何打算”  
“我是想挣出一番功名事业的”

“这才是男子汉，你是不是喜欢丞丞？”  
小鬼脸红了  
“你若是只想陪他玩和他闹，只想逗他笑，想把自己所有的好处都展露给他看，便是喜欢了”

“如此便是喜欢？那我喜欢他”  
“那你取得名次后，我们就找姑姑提亲，姑姑很喜欢你，应该会答应的”

…………

小兄弟聪明至极，玩得够了也不好在叨扰

捏了捏丞丞的孩子头，送了他好些新奇玩应儿，范丞丞拿人家的手短，给了他哥正廷都没得见过的好脸色，小鬼哥哥长小鬼哥哥短的，总算把这座大佛送走了

 

……

 

琳凯参加了武举，取得了名次，谋了参军一职，知道丞丞的婚讯后，却直接奏请驻守边关

正廷听闻，只说了句“倒不是个银样镴枪头”

彦俊过了会试，殿试后，竟是二甲传胪，这可叫范丞丞开心了许久，正廷道“万望小心，别把一家子都搭进去”

他拜过了父亲母亲，范父留下他谈了谈

“彦俊，你……”彦俊颇受圣人赏识，怕是下一步就是内阁了

“父亲，我所站非正统”彦俊站的笔直

范父心中诧异，正统是太子，不站太子难道是荣王吗？

皇帝共有三个乾元儿子，太子，宁王，荣王，弟弟如今只剩了一个安亲王，喜爱山水，不问事物。太子为长，荣王为嫡，宁王向来桀骜不驯，不得喜欢，早年非逮泰山游玩，出了意外，导致王妃胎儿一并没了，自己也摔断了腿，却多年不肯再娶，人道是个情种

最近朝中风向摇摆不定，隐隐有废长立嫡之嫌

 

8

夏末时，尤氏的祖母过八十吉寿，一大家子人浩浩汤汤的到了京城，住在别院里

长靖是赶了回来，小鬼却没有回来，他依旧置着气，老祖母气急骂他不孝，舍不得回来瞧瞧他，白疼一场，尤氏宽慰道，小鬼那样出息，祖母也舍得骂他

祖母爱惨了丞丞徐坤，直叫尤氏住过来  
“你们那院子有甚的好，又小又不凉快，你若是讨厌我老太婆，也不该叫这两个嫩的跟你一起吃罪受”  
尤氏笑的开心“我可不敢坐了这罪”便叫丞丞徐坤住在了尤家

 

寿宴排场不大，来的人却颇多，老祖母本是宗室子，又是如此高寿，子孙也争气最近又立了功，圣上年纪大了也喜欢小辈能干事的，特还赐下好些东西来添添喜气。除了亲戚，后院尽是什么伯夫人，侯夫人，五品官太太都算小的，连太子荣王也派了王妃来坐了一下，一时间也算风光无限

京城最近大宴少，不少官太太都借此机会说亲家瞧媳妇，能带坤泽儿子来的就带，想要媳妇的就东瞧瞧西问问

徐坤今日称了病，说吃丞丞做的点心坏了脾胃，叫丞丞内疚了许久，看着都快要哭了，他才解释道，是他不愿意见生人还要陪笑脸，难得这些事全叫丞丞做了去

范丞丞自小跟着尤氏长大，他大事上从不犯错，打点家事上近一年尤氏也是用了心教他，如此落落大方丝毫不乱的模样却让好些夫人动了心思，尤氏只笑，说已经有相看的了，是温州附近人士，舍不得远嫁之类

各家太太只好道一句可惜就此作罢在瞧其他

 

与荣王妃一处坐着的是永安候夫人，也是皇室的，算得上是圣上的表弟，他家夫君是后族也有个肥差，尤氏路过的时候，那侯夫人还道了句尤哥哥

尤氏也停下，“多年不见，贵人还是那么年轻”

侯夫人笑道“哥哥说什么呢，从小就爱打趣我”

尤氏打小生活在京中，是跟了范父生了正廷后才搬到温州住的，他自幼也是与上层各色人等交际，与这位侯夫人，和几位郡主尤其明宁郡主相交甚好

如今差不多只剩下这位侯夫人还在世上了

 

“这孩子到是长得与一位故人相似呢，看着亲切”  
“哦！原来这就是丞丞啊，可曾定了亲”侯夫人指着丞丞顺口问到

尤氏道，“劳贵人惦记着，已经过了信物”

“你啊你啊，我们幼时就认识，什么贵人不贵人的”

“公子呢？没有来”尤氏问到  
“来了，在前院呢”侯夫人笑  
“他学问可比不上你们家的，也不知什么时候能给我挣个功名回来”侯夫人掩着嘴巴笑  
“你就知足吧，小世子无论怎样也是未来侯爷，不知夫人相中了哪家的嫡亲儿子啊？”另一个夫人道

侯夫人朝那位夫人使了个眼记儿，却说“我若有坤泽，定要选尤哥哥家的嫡子呢”

尤氏只好回“我家正廷是个不争气的，只爱看账本”

 

其实正廷并非不是读书的料子，只是从小不喜欢彦俊的刻苦劲儿，不屑与他做一件事情，便跟着大舅父上京游历过一番，沿途山山水水，京中各色风物，他都能熟记于心

 

……

过了几日，范父带着正廷回了家，尤氏舍不得祖母就继续领着徐坤丞丞继续住在尤家

又过了几日，宫里却敲了钟

皇后，薨了

 

9.红衣人

皇后薨了

各家命妇们纷纷进宫哭丧，非逮一个个跪的面黄肌瘦膝盖青肿够了七天才能放回来

朝中局势要变了，之前那些见风使舵捧着荣王的现在却不知道该如何打算

尤家的老祖母，丞丞的大舅母都是有品级的，早早的尤氏就送了他们进宫

天越发的带着秋意，丞丞和徐坤赶制了好些膝盖处衬了皮毛的裤子，叫丞丞赶着天黑宫门落锁前好托人送进去

 

新淳一手撑着伞，一手抱着东西，看着范丞丞上马车，一阵风吹，伞却掀了

范丞丞没来由的心悸，转了头

烟雨朦胧了他的眼睛

一个红衣人撑着伞，看不清面目，清清冷冷孤孤单单的站在路中央

他的视线却穿过水帘，直直的，炽热的，不带任何情绪

好像在看一个人……

 

 

 

 

 

下了雨，要变天了

 

 

——

一切都比想象的要来的快的多

街上还是湿漉漉的，天依旧蒙蒙，小雨淅淅沥沥的，落在身上却是透骨的寒凉

才到下午，城中竟敲起暮鼓来，咚咚的敲得人心只往下坠，随即全城戒严，家家户户闭门不出，路上无半个行人，到处都有士兵巡逻，看着个形迹可疑的，便一刀捅死，一会子时间，街上无辜死者甚多

大门大户的闭门不出，一时间人心惶惶

尤氏安顿了家里一众仆人婆子，镇定的声音感染了徐坤丞丞，丞丞的没来由的心慌渐渐平复。尤氏往娘家偷偷打探着消息

谁知外头越发的严了，寻常买菜卖柴的都少了，只知道城中的各路兵马更多

第三天，只听说荣王反了

第四日，彦俊却递了消息回来，荣王因皇后西去后，悲痛不已，又受谗言挑拨，自觉与王位无望，不如破釜沉舟一试，竟召集了京中母族，数位世家大族，外加五城兵马司一半儿的兵力，还有了几位支持立嫡观点的大儒，逼着圣上退位，改立荣王，此事胜在出其不意，一时荣王一派杀了许多反对他的大臣，为逼内阁大学士们同意，杀了许多大人，陈老先生之子太子少傅亦在其列，宫中守卫苦苦支持许久，终于等来太子携兵来救。现荣王以伏法，圣上下召逮捕谋反世家，其中便有王氏，黄府本家亦在附逆党羽中……

信是徐坤读的，尤氏听到这里已无力支持脊背，他歪在了椅背上，徐坤镇定了声音继续读着

我(彦俊)已给父亲去信，与黄府婚事不可继续，以求父亲换回信物。儿擅作主张，望主母原谅，另此时万不可让丞丞知道

 

 

……

 

范丞丞做了一个梦，梦里难得梦到了黄明昊

黄明昊的面目从来在记忆里都不清晰，这一次倒是看的清模样

梦里梦到的还是他们去京中之前的事儿，黄明昊送了节礼来，尤氏允了丞丞在花园里送他一送，后面徐坤带着丫鬟婆子跟着

范丞丞觉着只看他傻笑不好只好没话找话道

“大哥哥和王家哥哥都去考试，你怎不去？”

“我已有功名，况我也不喜做官”  
“像父亲一样，出海经商，四处游历，这才是我喜欢的”黄明昊眨眨眼睛笑的狡黠

他还记得黄明昊自信飞扬的笑容，就像他送他的那块玉蝴蝶的暖玉，那样暖，冬日里握在手里都不曾凉

如今那只蝴蝶却是从他的裙子上飞走了

不翼而飞

 

…………

 

一切尘埃落定时，又是秋天

 

10

吃个馄饨也能吃出祸事来嘛？

能

 

王子异在京中准备殿试时，只图方便租了一个小院子，平常饮食皆在附近解决

隔壁馄饨摊做的干净又色香味俱全，难得健康，他便常常光顾

店家的小儿子生的脸小，一枚痣落在脸颊好生秀气，瞅着脸熟

王子异时常与店家闲聊，那孩子便守在一边静静听

 

这日，突然来了一伙人，领头的长了一副谄媚的嘴脸对这伙人的头头说这什么，还对店家儿子指指点点，那头头开始不信，那小人好似打了包票一般，那头头在点头往店家老汉那里走

两方人似有争执，王子异终究看不过眼，才知道那伙人相中了店主儿子，想要买走，店主怎能干，变有所撕扯，王子异先是想讲道理，结果对方动了手，王子异虽然武功不差，奈何对方众人皆是练家子

王子异被揍的惨兮兮

 

王子异被安亲王蔡明安路过所救

安亲王有些话痨  
“年纪轻轻，这么冲动，难成大事”

“若不是你一身绀蓝衣裳和我哥哥常穿的那套相似，我才不救你”

 

“总搞不懂那么好的哥哥怎么相中一个黑袍子的神棍来”

 

“下回在碰上抢人你也别管，你惹不起”

 

王子异心下了然，抢人的必定是皇亲贵胄了，这世道，若我有朝一日能整治整治便好了

他猜的对了一半，的确是王府的人抢的，却不是仗势的荣王，而是宁王，此事暂且不议

 

王子异伤了的腿脚手腕逐渐养好，他已经在给家中去信，叫他们不要记挂，家里人也回复，万事小心，无所谓做官不做官，平安回来就好，他们居然看开了想许他做一名坐馆师傅了

 

可惜

 

事与愿违

 

皇后薨了，一系列发生的大事，打的他措手不及  
王家败落，黄氏连坐，曾经的心上人和兄弟，只能下辈子再见了  
现在的他只能远远献上一柱清香

 

 

“你想去哪儿？”安亲王问

“做一幕僚”王子异答

“宁王？”

“是”

 

11

“公子”

范家三公子的“生”父姨娘从来只肯喊徐坤为公子，她眼睛里没有宠溺，只有敬畏，他嘴唇一张一合吐露的却全是秘密

“公子不姓范”

 

“该姓蔡”

“正统皇室的姓氏——蔡”

 

“公子，时候到了，我们该回去了，宁王殿下在等您”

 

————

蔡徐坤离开了范府  
不辞而别

 

他要带着胜利的消息回来

他要带着最火红的嫁衣回来

迎娶他最爱的弟弟

那个时候的他不再是个“坤泽”  
不再是他的亲生哥哥  
他可以光明正大的迎娶他  
他可以最盛大的婚礼迎娶他

 

……

 

他的确满心欢喜带着火红的嫁衣回来了

却红不过是满天的火光

养育他长大的父亲范父母亲尤氏，讨厌的兄长正廷都葬在了这片火海里

 

他疯了一样的寻找范丞丞，找到的却是一具具烧焦蜷缩的丑陋尸体

 

是生他的父亲放的火，烧死了养他的父亲

 

 

“我的儿子可不是那小小府中的坤泽少爷”

宁王嗤笑，他也许要给他的儿子未来的太子抹掉所有不可说的“腌臜”过去吧

 

蔡徐坤听了笑了，笑着笑着呕出一口血来

都说自古帝王家皆是无情人，原来是真的？

那么我是不是？

最最无情的人？

 

————

 

王子异陈立农的家人都是权利斗争的牺牲品  
不同的是，王家是无意卷入被荣王拖累，陈家是行差踏错被宁王清走

二人都渴望拥有权利，拥有力量这样才能保护自己所想保护的人和事

 

曾经的蔡徐坤也是这样想，所以他要挣回自己的身份回来求娶他的弟弟

 

现在的他害怕他没得想了

 

12  
范丞丞的婚礼，没有吹吹打打的嫁娶队伍，没有喜轿，甚至没有嫁衣，只有一块红盖头

 

他们在一个小院子里  
院子里只有父母兄长和夫婿  
尤氏起早为他开了脸，更了衣，亲手用兽首簪挽了发，盖上了红盖头，扶着他出了屋，把他递到陈立农的手里面

他与陈立农拜了天地

他的父亲母亲最近苍老了许多，却一直微笑着祝福他

他的哥哥正廷沉默着把他背了起来踏过了火盆，身板瘦又有腰疾的二哥哥，却一步一步稳稳当当的把他送进马车上

丞丞哭了，他枕着哥哥不算宽厚却温暖结实的肩膀，好像小时候一样

正廷想拍拍他，却又怕他痛，只揉了揉他的脸说，“争气点，咱不兴哭嫁，我替大哥看着你，他那样迂腐也会心疼的”

哥哥说“你们一定要好好过，好好活，他若是敢欺负你我一定不会放过他，我可打的过他”

丞丞被他逗笑了说好

正廷说“我送你一个锦囊，那是我给你的嫁妆  
皇子出嫁可能都比不过你”

 

丞丞的马车走远了，范父领着妻儿也回了范府

 

伴着初阳  
正廷狠狠抱住了他们，泣不成声

 

“陈立农会照顾好丞丞的吗？”  
“他会的。跟他离开，总比跟我们一起死的好”  
“这是我们唯一能做的”

范父精明了一世，深知宁王是何等人物，若是他赢得了皇位，一切的秘密都将被湮灭，他只能赌，赌这一刻，把心疼了大半生的幼子托付出去

 

他们迎接天明，他们安然迎接死亡

 

 

13  
原来宁王从不是世人想象的那样  
或者说他曾经是世人想象的那样

 

宁王耽于玩乐  
只是给所有的敌人给的轻视假象  
宁王淳孝  
给未来某日清君侧留下光明正大的缘由  
宁王是情种  
爱妻去后，竟未曾再娶，可他手下小人为何日日按照书房的画像寻姑娘，姑娘们又是为何皆下落不明

 

当年马车被人用计坠落，他摔断了两只腿，再不能人道，王妃不幸早产而亡，只剩下孱弱的婴孩。他叫侍婢携子隐藏民间数十年，也暗暗谋划了数十年

从前为求安宁的以拙藏巧却依旧能惹祸上身，原来人家才管不管你是否有力一争，早就盯上了你。如今这种弱势却依旧可以利用下去

为自己报仇，为爱妻报仇，夺走他们最渴求的东西，难道不有趣？

 

达到了愿望，接回了儿子，宁王却仿佛被抽走了什么，日渐衰老，伤民劳力沉迷道教，只盼能再现亡妻，皇权随意交给儿子，便直接不管了

支撑他那么多年的无非是一口气罢了

 

————

蔡徐坤皇宫中修了两个房舍，并肩挨着，藏在地下，名为“笼”

 

等着他的丞丞

——————

 

彦俊知晓蔡徐坤熟知二老秉性，范丞丞定毫发无损的被藏在某处，依旧马不停蹄的寻着，早晚会问到他，于是他写了一封长信寄给了安亲王后，便主动求见如今的太子殿下蔡徐坤

“大哥？”蔡徐坤疑惑他突然出现

“放过丞丞罢”彦俊只道

 

蔡徐坤却不理这句，自顾自道

“大哥自小便有才能，数次战役，皆是大哥献计才能力挽狂澜，若是没有你，事情怕是有多波折，你既深得父皇信任，可别辜负他的期待”

“真厉害啊，在家时你就靠拢父皇了嘛？王子异也算是能人了，你比王子异要聪敏的多啊”

“若你为相，便可保我朝数年安宁，如何？”

 

“放过丞丞罢”

 

“彦俊，你来跟我谈条件？”蔡徐坤的语气冷了  
彦俊展开手掌  
“王子异的解药，我要你放过丞丞”

 

 

“呵，他算什么”蔡徐坤冷眼瞧他  
“原来毒是你下的，为了断我一个臂膀，曾经相互扶持共创大业的知己也要下手吗？大哥你可真心狠呐”  
彦俊摇头  
“要我来救他，他不够格”彦俊说

彦俊走进他，贴近蔡徐坤的耳侧  
“我知道你不知道的秘密…………”

彦俊趁蔡徐坤处于震惊中，怀中匕首直朝蔡徐坤而去，蔡徐坤眼前一闪，躲过彦俊挥来的匕首，一挡一推，彦俊身躯往前一送，匕首狠狠的扎进他的心口，他却嘶嘶地笑了  
蔡徐坤的脸上被划破了一道，渗出些许血来

彦俊倒地，带着苍凉的笑意，不看向蔡徐坤，只看仰着目光盯着棚顶繁复的图案“现在你也中了毒”

“那可是，最蚀骨噬心的痛，最无能为力的痒……”

 

彦俊的目光开始涣散

……

 

“来人，把他带下去，好生救治”  
蔡徐坤皱了皱眉毛，触了触面颊的伤口伤口已经凝固，他身体却没有感觉到其他的不适

 

他拾起药瓶，思索了会“叫王子异来，我要救他的命，也要他帮我一个大忙”

 

14

陈立农带着范丞丞在锐哥家中住下

周锐热情笑道“都是兄弟，且当自家”

 

 

周锐虽是中庸，嫁给了江湖人士，是藏剑山庄夫人，婚后却也幸福

 

“到底还是他啊！”周锐一看眼前之人如此眼熟，便打趣陈立农

“好大的缘分！”周锐对范丞丞笑道

 

周锐的丈夫见了范丞丞，却面露疑惑，去书房取出一副卷轴

“黑衣这位是我兄长的师傅，旁边便是师母”

“公子瞧着倒与他们生得相似，难道有什么渊源”

 

陈立农见了画像却也大惊，范丞丞懵懂

 

庄主只好细细道，老皇上是个多疑的，年纪越大越多疑，剩下的兄弟不多，儿子也不多了。画上的曾是我朝国师，说是国师却也没有实权，只是皇上年少时沉溺此类，所以只我朝才有

皇上曾十分信赖国师，还将自己的坤泽兄弟，就是画上的另一位，是当朝还剩的安亲王亲兄弟——明宁郡主赐婚与他

 

“可惜”庄主低头犹疑道

“可惜什么？”陈立农立即就问道

“可惜皇帝因为他推测出天势，皇帝不敢留他，偷偷全部暗杀”

 

陈立农不忍丞丞听下去，想要遮住丞丞耳朵，丞丞却突然想起正廷留下的锦囊，取出却只有两张纸

他一一打开，其中一张草草略过，另一张却牢牢攥住

 

原来范丞丞生父姓程，便是那位国师，明宁郡主未嫁时在京中与尤氏最好，出事时怀孕的明宁得幸逃出却来不及联系兄弟安亲王，只得寻尤氏而去，到了尤氏那里，五个月后生下孩子便去了

 

——

“天亮了么……，尤哥哥，就叫他程丞好不好……”

“好！你一定要坚持住……我们一起陪他长大……”尤氏哽咽

“我知道我不成啦”明宁微笑的看着孱弱的小婴孩

婴孩的眼睛还未睁开，若是他睁开该是多么的澄澈透明啊

“你会是一个好主母”明宁眼中皆是祈求，他紧紧攥住尤氏的手，仿佛耗尽了他全身的气力

“谢谢你照顾他……”

 

 

明宁郡主殁

 

15

 

“你与安亲王是老相识了吧”蔡徐坤问

“是”王子异恭敬道

 

“帮我给他送个话”蔡徐坤仿佛想到了什么嘴角露出一丝笑意

 

“就说，听闻蔡明宁与国师之子尚在人间，便请他回来吧”  
“皇室后代既然寻到便该回来认祖归宗”

王子异疑惑抬头

“别担心，蔡明安不敢不放他”

 

————

接他下轿子的是王子异  
范丞丞只觉得嘴里干干涩涩，难以向故人开口，询问，你又如何在这里  
太多他不知道的事情了，不过他不担心，总会知道的  
他思索片刻，将猜测用肯定的语气说出  
“他是乾元”

 

王子异微微诧异，好像是一时没有想到他会开口说话，亦或者说这样没头没脑的一句话

“那又何妨”  
王子异的语气淡淡的

 

呵，在这世界，这些微末，又有何妨  
谁的今天，不是在过去吃尽了苦头

 

范丞丞觉得王子异变了

他想到了黄明昊，曾经绀蓝若芽绿的两个人，一如风，一如玉

如今  
都不在了

 

他上了马车，轱辘压过青石板，咯吱咯吱的掩过了深宫庭院自古的哭泣声

 

其实，老天一直都没有变  
变得除了蔡徐坤，陈立农，王子异……

 

还有他自己

 

 

 

没有异坤没有异坤！可怜的人有共同目的的人一起，一个辅佐一个称王，一人拜一人为相，可以理解，王子异也要报仇，也想完成自己当年的抱负，在王子异看来，蔡徐坤当年屈为坤泽，无非是卧薪尝胆，蔡徐坤会是个好皇帝，所以总该尽力辅佐，安国兴邦的

 

16

范丞丞的双臂无力的搭在陈立农的肩膀上，自然的垂下

陈立农箍着他，将他的心口紧紧贴近他的

他舍不得他，范丞丞却被他强烈有力的心跳熨帖的十分舒服

范丞丞喜欢陈立农这样抱着他

 

“农农，你喜欢这天下嘛？”

 

“原本不喜欢的，与自己又没多大关系”

陈立农握住了范丞丞的手  
“但是现在我想得到它”

 

“好喔，农农”  
范丞丞眷恋地嗅着陈立农身上木质香味道

 

——

范丞丞私自拜访了他的叔父——安亲王，家中旧仆权哲寻来投奔，范丞丞却不问他是为何能逃离火海，突然还寻到此地，就接纳了他

安亲王交给他彦俊的书信，也将蔡徐坤的意思传达到了，范丞丞听了只嘴角勾了勾

 

彦俊的书信范丞丞细细看过，信中介绍了蔡徐坤目前中用的大臣明目，各种软肋，排兵布阵习惯，以及皇宫布防图

正廷在锦囊中的另一张纸，给他留下了大族范氏所有的家财，不是小数目，可以用来筹备兵马

范丞丞轻轻吻了吻沉睡的陈立农额头，将纸放进信封，放在床头，信上还嘱托了几句有事可以寻尤家子弟，长靖和小鬼皆会帮你，由他们带领兵马自可放心。便悄悄拜别叔父安亲王，只带着小厮新淳上了车

 

现在和蔡徐坤斗有什么好下场呢，他现在俨然半个皇帝，大权在握，与他斗无非是以卵击石，蚍蜉撼树，不如积淀数载，一举攻破

 

“我会好好的，等你们接我回家”他按着心口，眼中皆是温柔

 

 

17  
“丞丞”

“见到我开不开心”

“丞丞，是哥哥呀”

蔡徐坤毫不稳重的跑过来昂起头，有些傲娇地张开怀抱，范丞丞顺从地回拥住

蔡徐坤嗅到他身上不属于他的木质香味道，眉间露出不悦，心里却一阵酸痛

 

“我终于不是丞丞的亲生哥哥啦！我曾经像老天祈求不要做你的哥哥，要做你的夫君，现在的我可以娶丞丞了”

范丞丞只是微笑并不回答  
蔡徐坤也不在意，拉着他的手，指着新修的宫殿

“丞丞以后就住这里好不好，我就你住隔壁，你不用害怕打雷，我一直在”

“丞丞你是明宁郡主的孩子，我跟父皇说，给你也封个郡主好不好”

 

……

 

蔡徐坤很开心，难得孩子气得口中不停的说了许多话，又像哄孩子一样拿出了不少奇珍异宝来给范丞丞，他这个显陪的样子反倒像一个孩子

仿佛又想起了什么，又端来了许多新奇食物来，哄着范丞丞吃点心

 

范丞丞住在了“笼”里，蔡徐坤只看了一眼他带来伺候的新淳，“你要是人手不够就跟我说我在给你多配几个人”

蔡徐坤知道范丞丞不会轻易让他在他身边安人

“这股子冷香不好闻，我叫他们给你换一个香炉”

范丞丞嗅了，只觉得清冷的木质香有些像陈立农身上的味道，却也没有反驳

蔡徐坤见他没有反驳，笑意更深，心满意足的走了

 

“盯紧黄新淳，他传递的消息务必我看过之后再传，还有吩咐医丞想办法把丞丞身上乾元的标记给我去掉”蔡徐坤吩咐影卫道

 

范丞丞身上陈立农的味道越来越淡，他没来由的心慌

味道曾经融入血脉，如今清洗殆尽，他的身体变得虚弱，发 情期到了也如同未被标记过一样，异常难熬

医丞日日都会来请脉，生怕他自己对自己下手  
蔡徐坤也日日都来，却不曾碰他，许是朝中一切初定，太忙碌了些

 

范丞丞从未主动给陈立农传递消息，他选择完全相信他，只是在询问近况是，答一句好

反正传递什么蔡徐坤也会过目一遍，还是别随便挑衅他吧，范丞丞心想

 

18

范丞丞只知道不住的缠着不由自主的要着

蔡徐坤却来了恶趣味

“不说话？”  
“不说说话偏不给你”

 

范丞丞只呻/吟

他摸索着玉质的角先生  
却得不到抚慰  
范丞丞皱着脸眼神却迷茫着，憔悴的脸却被硬生生的催起燥来，透着病态的红晕

蔡徐坤的眼色暗了，一把把角先生撤了出来

范丞丞就像是沾了毒瘾的人，目光怔怔无神，一见成瘾依赖之物被抢，一下子回神扑上去去夺，却反被蔡徐坤压在身下

 

范丞丞趴着，头斜出了床边，头发和手都耷拉着垂在了地上

蔡徐坤啃咬着他的后颈，左手在他胸腔摸索着，右手拇指却狠狠堵着他的铃口。蔡徐坤的臀肉紧绷着，连带着范丞丞的也随着他的频率不得安生，他一顿一顿的撞击着他，每次都拼命朝最深处使劲，每顿一次范丞丞的身子便被拱出床边一分

 

范丞丞内里突然痉挛收缩双眼放空  
却说出“农农，农农……”  
却被蔡徐坤翻身一撞  
冲散了

 

“我是蔡徐坤”  
蔡  
徐  
坤！

他恨不得掰过范丞丞的头叫他好好看眼前的人心里的人  
到底是谁

……

 

丞丞，你若能了解我心中痛楚分毫，你会不会心疼我呢

 

……

丞丞，你说过的  
我是你最心心念念的哥哥呐

 

——  
(无比心酸，养了这么多年的白菜，被陈立农拱了)  
【写得垃圾捂脸】

 

19

 

蔡徐坤架起范丞丞的双腿，用力的压着

范丞丞的嗓子哑了，环住蔡徐坤的胳膊也早就脱力的落下

蔡徐坤一口血呕在范丞丞光滑白皙的胸膛上，一两滴红色缀在颈子上两枚黑痣中间。范丞丞的眸色清醒了些许，推着他，摇着头，蔡徐坤却执意吻他，继续征伐，口舌交接辗转处，渗出晶莹，溢出呻吟，牵出血色

也不知是谁的

 

蔡徐坤一刻不停的撞击着范丞丞的孕腔，待到研磨到他的敏感处，范丞丞突然瑟缩着内里颤抖起来，蔡徐坤终于又一次打开了孕腔，将种子埋在了深处

 

他取了玉柱在怀里暖了暖便塞进了范丞丞的后穴，丞丞已彻底昏睡过去，任由他的摆弄

蔡徐坤裸着身子取了巾布，替范丞丞擦拭干净身上的血渍汗渍，仔细掖好被角，朝着桌子敲了暗号

 

王子异推门进来，还带着黄昏时候的青草味道，他给蔡徐坤披上了披风，带他进了隔壁的另一个笼

“殿下，白日也节制些”

“放肆”

蔡徐坤关了门，屋内摆设与范丞丞那处一样，也是静静悄悄，只有主人一个人

他与范丞丞总是日夜不休，在范丞丞发情期更甚

蔡徐坤饮了盅里的药，疲惫的躺回了床上

虎狼之药终是伤身体，他已经有好几次打不开范丞丞的孕腔了

蔡徐坤他害怕，若是始终没有个孩子拴住范丞丞，他若像是露珠，天明时便离开世间了呢？

 

陈立农留在范丞丞身上的痕迹早已消失  
可为何总是不受孕呢？

蔡徐坤思索了一会儿，扣了一记唤了影卫

“帮我请他来吧，他的医术不差”

 

————

 

 

“诶？权哲你来了”范丞丞歪在床上道

“是啊，我来医你的病啊”权哲恭敬跪伏在床脚

范丞丞听到，笑了笑，眼神晦暗不明

 

——  
(那么，权哲到底是谁的人呢？)

 

20

 

权哲端了补药来，搁在一旁

“殿下，听奴婢一声劝，次数太多也不易受孕的”  
蔡徐坤阖着眼睛没有吭声

“殿下，郡主说您今天又呕了血”

“殿下，可要召医丞？”

权哲恭敬道

“不用，急火攻心，而已”蔡徐坤看了他一眼，嘴里仿佛还有血腥味，突然就笑了“呵，照顾好丞丞，下去吧”

他摆了摆手，又仰面躺了下去

权哲更加恭敬道“是”

 

 

蔡徐坤这几日日日吐血，脸从尖尖早就变得更尖尖

王子异拾了空了的药碗，却查不出毒

蔡徐坤日日与范丞丞同寝同食  
可饮食也均无异常，他闪过一丝疑惑

难不成，范丞丞他自己才是毒物？

 

王子异猜对了  
范丞丞便是蔡徐坤最逃脱不了的瘾，最蚀骨的毒

 

21  
蔡徐坤已有三日不去看范丞丞

 

王子异去找他，蔡徐坤却尽是难耐烦躁的神色

王子异心下了然褪下了他的裤子，埋下身，卖力的吞吐着，吸吮着

蔡徐坤依旧是恹恹的，他的身上带着酒气，却把手放在了王子异的头上，摸了摸他的头

 

王子异舔了铃口许久，终于尝到了液体，却带着一丝血腥味，他疑惑的吐在手心里，红白交杂

 

蔡徐坤却阖上眼睛，假寐着

他知道自己中了毒

 

彦俊的匕首划破他的脸，没有留下一点伤疤，彦俊却存了死志，再妙手回春的太医也没救活他

 

蔡徐坤当时只道他光明磊落，匕首未曾染毒，可原来水色少年也会出阴招啊，这匕首上的毒可真是针对他

他曾诏医丞却未查中毒迹象，还是第一次想碰范丞丞时才觉得不对，却药无可医

 

蔡徐坤沾的毒，每次动情心口都是针刺的痛，每次思念都是按耐不住的痒，可他偏挨得住

 

 

可是没有人知道，范丞丞也染了毒，也吐了血

 

他每日都将慢性毒药放进口脂涂在自己唇上，日日与蔡徐坤交合，日日都喂与他吃，唇齿辗转交换时，难免自己也沾染了过去

 

他用自己作诱饵  
他用自己做代价

 

他会是这个朝代的陪葬品  
他乐意至极

 

————

不是我们丞丞变黑了，我们丞丞一直都冰雪聪明，果断勇敢，他想做的没有人能阻拦他

大家不要小看丞丞，我丞哥最牛

大家都是宫斗的料子，看谁最后斗得过谁

 

 

22  
“为什么熄了它”范丞丞感觉不到熏香却嗅到了一丝乾元威压味道

“你别以为我不知道你也动了手脚”王子异道

范丞丞似笑非笑的表情凝固在了脸上

王子异的手指从额头流连到他的脸庞  
“有没有人告诉你，你很像他”

哪里像？眼睛？鼻子？嘴巴？  
没有一处像的

 

除了相似的黑亮眼珠  
清澈干净的神情

没有一处像的

 

——

 

蔡徐坤给范丞丞屋内香炉多添了一份料  
原来清新的木质香却多了点魅惑味道，或许隐隐对坤泽有些动情的功效

“我讨厌那股子冷香，还是这些好闻些”他曾说过

范丞丞知道，却置之不理，也对香炉动了手脚，添了有避孕效果的东西

 

他料得蔡徐坤不忍再关注检查香炉，蔡徐坤他总是自欺欺人，不敢直视自己的行为，却同时也不会发现他范丞丞的小秘密

 

——

范丞丞鼻腔充斥着王子异的味道

还是清风徐来的味道，泛着青草样的苦意，却没有陈立农那样冷，那样哀伤

范丞丞哭了，眼泪掉在了王子异火热的肩膀上

王子异感觉到了凉意，问出了声

“你在想他吗？”

却依旧大力的顶得范丞丞心里那一声“农农”破破碎碎

 

……

 

 

“农农？”  
“…………”  
范丞丞醒了，却还在王子异怀中，王子异抱着他靠在榻上，依旧保持着相连的姿势，怀抱着，将最柔软的胸口都留给他

蔡徐坤从未用过这样的姿势，他永远是侵略性的，只有陈立农……

 

范丞丞满身的青草味道，他无力的支开了王子异的肩膀想要脱出，却又感觉含着的东西开始苏醒蠢蠢欲动起来，他的孕腔昨晚被硬生生的顶开了三次，他觉得疼极了

 

王子异感到范丞丞醒了，他睁了假寐的眼睛，范丞丞昂起头直视他，给了他一巴掌，没有力气，却也把王子异的头打偏到一侧

王子异却笑了，舔了舔唇角的血腥味，搂紧了范丞丞的双腿，狠狠的裹他的舌头，小腹用力一顶，又在柔软幽深的地方大力操干起来

 

——  
(哈哈哈王子异说的是谁呢，可以看看第四章和第十章猜猜答案，不过我没起名字)  
(不得不说，彦俊还是牛，他的谋划，丞丞都能用到，可以看第十六章的一句话联系一下)

 

23

 

‘我一直都很喜欢小孩子  
像丞丞一样的小孩子’

‘小小的一只，奶香香，柔软软，腰上还长着个小涡’

‘我一定每天都抱着他，哄着他，好好陪他长大……’

 

他也曾看着他，满心满眼的欢喜  
满心满目的都只是他  
咯咯咯的不住的笑着

 

范丞丞静静坐着，耳畔似还有人在絮絮叨叨念着，他面无表情，但又似乎，眼中有晶莹流转，神色也变得柔和了些许

 

……

“告诉你们殿下，我有孕了”

……

 

蔡徐坤自是十分高兴  
“我们的婚礼也已经筹备了许久，嫁衣还是我们小时候商讨过的样式，图案花样什么也都是你喜欢的……”

范丞丞从镜前微侧了身子，今天他没有涂口脂，气色看起来却更好了些，语气微嗔道  
“身子疲累懒得搞，等孩子落了地，再说罢”

 

他终究舍不得

 

(唉每个人都有软肋，范丞丞会心软，但是也会坚持目标  
范丞丞舍不得孩子身体受损，所以他再也没涂带毒的口脂)

 

24

 

“丞丞，他怎么总踢我”  
“蔡徐坤，他讨厌你”

 

范丞丞靠着垫子，蔡徐坤趴在他的鼓起的肚皮上，同他在宫中水榭中赏着春光，晒着太阳

一片和乐，暖意融融

 

“那么你呢？你也讨厌我”

“讨厌的要死”  
蔡徐坤听了也不生气，反倒揉着胸口笑了

 

“好丞丞抱抱我”  
好丞丞听话的抱着他，搂着他，就像小时候蔡徐坤哄着他时一样

蔡徐坤又咳了两声，呕出的鲜血染红了范丞丞的裙子，顺道也染了自己的，两种橙黄都变成一样的红

“丞丞？叫我一声吧”

“……坤！”

“叫我一声，我想听”  
蔡徐坤唇角微弯，仿佛是眼前瞧到了什么好笑景象，有两个白发苍苍的老人相互依偎着打着嘴仗……

“让我叫你坤的是你，不想听这个的也是你”  
范丞丞没好气的说

却也等着蔡徐坤回复，期待他像小时候一样回嘴

 

可怀中的人突然就没了声息

 

 

范丞丞保持着佝偻的姿势  
久久的没有把那口气喘出来  
那口气儿就那么在胸口里百转千回的绕啊绕呵  
和肠子纠缠着  
碾过了胃  
狠狠的揉搓着心肉  
最终哽在喉咙处

 

嘴唇空空的张了许久  
在只一舒  
便细细的往回抽气  
下颌却随着不住的颤

 

“哥？”  
第一声是试探  
“哥！”  
第二声是不信  
“哥哥！”  
第三声却是讨厌恨极了他

 

 

“哥哥……哥哥……”他搂着他，晃着他，颤抖着

“哥……哥……”像是哄着他醒

 

他的三哥哥这次特别硬气的没有搭理他  
他毫无生气的微笑着，一身轻松的睡着了

 

 

范丞丞也呕出血来，嘴里却还在喃喃

他的目光呆滞，发丝凌乱着，身体僵硬着，裙摆下有血蜿蜒着与蔡徐坤的血渍融在一处

若此时蔡徐坤还在，他一定会说点着范丞丞的鼻尖笑他丑，不成样子

像当年最亲热时候的样子

 

 

 

……

……

 

……

 

原来  
蔡徐坤呐  
终究是

一来一去  
一人行

 

一心一念一意孤行  
终是一场浮萍散聚

星河流转 世事变迁  
一掷江山 只求前缘

 

 

一梦不曾醒

一梦到白首

一梦一华年  
…………  
……

 

【最后来自一梦一华年歌词有删改】

 

 

(蔡徐坤好惨一男的。你说有缘无分莫强求吧，也不对  
你不去争取一下，万一本来就双箭头的变成了单箭头  
唉，这种事情，真的是“无分”，真的就是事与愿违)

 

25大结局

蔡徐坤死的那一天晚上  
范丞丞挣扎了许久终于诞下一子

 

王子异抱着小婴儿，轻轻的放到了棺椁里，蔡徐坤的身边

 

那孩子有所感知的睁了眼，眼睛生得一点也不像蔡徐坤

他干净无比的眼睛看了看蔡徐坤，那是这个孱弱的孩子人生第一次看见他的父亲  
也是最后一次

王子异心中猛的挨了一记，他跪下来，对着棺椁扇了自己一巴掌，却将孩子抱了出来

小婴儿却发出了他人生的第一记哭声

 

……

 

王子异将婴儿交给权哲

“我知道你是谁的人”

“你是丞丞的人罢”

“最后我们都被他玩弄于股掌间”

“你做内应，彦俊出谋，正廷出资，尤家兄弟都帮着陈立农，呵……”王子异摇了摇头，也不知是否是在感叹老天不公

“就连我……”他的声音极低，权哲只看到他自嘲的笑笑

“……他赢了”王子异突然释然道

 

“将孩子带到该交付的地方吧”

 

 

————

 

王相死在了与己对弈棋盘上  
他饮了自己为自己准备的毒酒  
他呕出的心血落在蜿蜒纵横的棋局里  
汇在一处  
落成一子  
赢了棋局  
却是自己输给了自己

 

……

 

(后来很多时候都是王子异睁一只眼闭一只眼，要不是这样攻略进程没有那么快，他是应该对不起殿下的  
他的自尊与愧疚决定了最后的自杀)  
————

 

皇城被攻破的时候  
正是世人睡得最深的时候

 

曾经的宁王殚精竭虑数十年创造的  
竟然被几个年轻人轻易的颠覆窃取

 

——

 

陈立农找到了“笼”  
屋里只有一点点烛光

那一点点光映在丞丞身上明明灭灭  
却显得凹陷的脸还有些红晕

范丞丞察觉到了人

“农农，是你吗？”

“是我……”

“农农，你来啦……我好想你”

陈立农靠近他的床榻，跪坐着，把脸贴在了范丞丞的额头上，轻轻的和他说着话

“农农，你有没有瞧见我的孩子……”

“他香香的，软软的，还小小的”  
范丞丞伸出手，在空中费力的比划着  
“对，就这么大……哈！可爱……极了……”范丞丞微笑着，眼睛里流动着很开心的光

“像你吗？”陈立农轻轻吻着范丞丞的手心

“像，像极了，我看见他的眼睛了……，生的比我还黑还亮，可是他不哭呢……”

“农农，可是他不像你……”

“丞丞……睡会吧，醒了我带你去见他”陈立农梳理着范丞丞额前的碎发，他忍不住流泪……

 

 

“农农……”

 

我舍不得

 

“农农……”

 

留你一个人呐

 

 

 

“农农！”  
范丞丞呼吸一滞，挣扎着扬起头，声音骤然变大

“农农，你看到这天下了么！”  
他双手猛的箍住陈立农的手，眼睛望向门口，丝丝缕缕日出暖红照进来

“这天下……是我送给你的礼物……请收下它”  
那双手再没有气力，仿佛天上的星星，在太阳出现时毫无声息的落下了

 

 

……

天，亮了

……

 

 

一朝入梦，终生不醒  
如何才能共天明

 

 

.End.

 

 

【徐坤，丞丞，明昊，彦俊，正廷，子异故事里的这些骄傲恣意的各色少年最终都没有了，只剩下陈立农一个】


End file.
